


Whoops! (Bara sansxReader

by Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer



Category: Undertale
Genre: Accidental Sexting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kink Shaming, Reader Fucked Up, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Risky, Stupid thumbs, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer
Summary: When you, the reader, get frisky one night, feeling yourself, feeling sexy, so you decide to take a few “certain” photos for youself and by accident you send one of those riskey photos to a certain skeleton whom you like a lot but also don’t want to ruin your friendship as you don’t think he sees you in that way. Nothing left but to panic and move state and dig your grave.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Whoops! (Bara sansxReader

**Author's Note:**

> *poofs into existence and plops this here*

A soft click came from the phone as you snapped another photo, Bluetooth clicker in hand as you adjusted your pose, poking your hip there and your chest out, showing off the very best of your assists making you feel pretty good about yourself as you got in touch with your sensual and sexual side. You feel good about your body and damn it shows.

Though you weren’t taking these pictures for anyone, just for yourself. A little confidence booster and not to mention you are killing the game with your most favourite lingerie set. It certainly cost a pretty penny but you wanted to treat yourself, plus? What other set would match your aesthetic as well as this set would. It was made of a black lacy bra, a matching garter belt, panties and stockings too match. Even if it was just for your eyes for now, it made you feel great and sexy, and honestly, that is all that matters. That set just seemed to be made just for you as it fit you perfectly, hugging you like a glove.

It took you a hot minute to get dressed up and dolled up for this photo shoot you’re doing, only for no one to see the glorious photos but it was well worth for your confidence and self esteem which usually wasn’t this high, so during moments like these you took photos to capture the moment to remind you that yes you are sexy, you are confident woman. You took a few more photos, even a few with your face in the photos and one with a few toys that you brought out for.. Aesthetic reasons only of course. A matching leash and collar, cuffs.

Though they never really got any use besides for photos like these. It makes you kinda sad when they sit in their box being neglected. One day perhaps they will get some proper use other than just for looks.

You finished posing for a while. You would continue later, maybe retry a few poses if you didn’t get the other poses quite right. Retrieving your phone from it’s mini tripod. It does come in handy even if you think you didn’t need it, along with the bluetooth clicker, by god's where they a game changer or what.

You didn’t notice you had a few messages as you had your phone muted during the risky photoshoot, not wanting to ruin the good vibe.

“From bone boy; Hey are you busy? Pappy wants to borrow those Hobbit movies you got so I guess that means a movie night, if you’re keen”

You couldn’t help but smile as you read the text from Sans.

Yes you had a crush on the bone boy himself. He was sweet, funny. He punned! He can pun! Man, puns where a weakness of yours. While everyone else cringes at the bad pun, you loved it and always try to come back with a good one. You could pun all day if you could but you could never out-pun the master of puns. Plus he makes a pretty good quiche even if he doesn’t admit it. And he’s just the best brother to Papyrus which makes you feel all warm and happy inside thinking about them. All that Brotherly love. 

“To; Bone Boy; Hi, yeah sure would love too, should I bring some popcorn?” and just as you went to hit send but only to accidentally send a photo attached to the message as your phone seemed to spazz out at the opportune moment…

You froze immediately as you looked at the photo you sent. It happened to be a lewd one, Point of view angle, with the leash going towards the camera and behind it, as to make out someone is holding the leash with you sitting on the ground, legs spread, with the most lewd look on your face, tongue out, panting. It WAS a great shot.. But.

It

Was

Being

Sent

To

Sans

As quickly as you sent the message you turned your phone into aeroplane mode in hopes it would stop the message.

You were too late as the message had been sent.

“Whoops!” Was all you managed to say as you stared in disbelief. Also, how could your phone betray you like that?! Rude phone. You left it on aeroplane mode so you don’t get to see the reply if you even get one.

You suddenly where not in the mood to take any more photos and you scramble your brain as to what to say as an excuse as to WHY that was sent “That wasn’t meant for you”, or “ Soz wrong person” but that just wasn't going to do. He was going to think bad of you that is all you could think or that you are into weird shit or that he for sure didn’t want to be your friend anymore because of that damned sexy photo!

You panicked and just ended up typing “Whoops” going by what you said before because it was a "Whoops" moment and sent it, turning off aeroplane mode just enough for that message to send and turned it back on, or thought you did but you didn't care, the damage was done. Friendship surly to be ruined. You discarded your phone as you did not want to face any messages from him right now. You were pretty embarrassed right now and suddenly felt the need to cover up and put your toys away. get rid of any evidence that you even had a photo session. It was good while it lasted, you guess. You felt good during the photoshoot, you took some pretty good photos of yourself looking like a seasonal porn star in heat.

Heck yeah.

Till that happened. Fucking phone man. It never spazzed out like that before and it just did. You only hoped that his phone couldn’t receive the photo as his phone was different from yours and sometimes phones don’t receive Photos in text form from what you recall from when you and other friends tried to exchange photos of cats when you were younger and had older model phones and you were sad when you couldn’t get each others photos or when it did go through, you found out it cost 20 cents per photo. Man the parents, including yours were not too happy about that bill that month. Also now that you think about it, sexting must have cost a lot back then.

Oh and a lovely talk about the birds and the bees and also how it’s okay if you happened to be a lesbian. Your mum was nice and being accepting and all but she was wrong, You really just wanted to see some cats!.

You wrapped yourself up in a blanket on your bed just as your phone went off, singling it was indeed a text message.

You gulped reluctantly got up bringing your blanket with you, wrapping up like a burrito and grabbed your phone, holding your breath as you hurried back onto your bed, still not looking at your phone screen. God plz don’t be bad you repeated over and over in your head as you finally looked at the screen.

“From Bone Boy; “I’m not in a pawsition to comment on that, but that looks very, very dograding”

That was his reply, dog puns! You let out the breath you were holding, gasping for air and shaking your head in disbelief. Was he… kink-shaming You? He so is! You huffed. How dare he kink shame you. Even if you totally didn’t mean to send that photo, it doesn’t mean he had to kink-shame you.

You looked back at your photo. Yes degrading sure but it surely hot enough not to kink shame.

You huffed and pouted as you thought of a reply. It was risky… But it could work… or could totally backfire and it will be awkward as fuck for the rest of your days. But you know what fuck it if he wanted to pun you’d pun back. If it turned out bad, you were sure you could pun right past this incident and be back to normal so you hoped.

“To Bone Boy; That was little Ruff? Throw me a bone here”

You hit send faster than you can think, cause if you had time to rethink it, you would never send it. You bit your lip as you hastily awaited a reply….

* * *

Sans P.O.V

* * *

“To (y/n/n); Hey are you busy? Pappy wants to borrow those Hobbit movies you got so I guess that means a movie night if you’re keen”

He sent the message to (y/n) as he drank his ketchup at Grillby’s this time taking a spot in a booth instead of his main spot at the bar on the bar stool. But for some reason just wanted to be a bit more closed off today. Work was a grind. Some people were just too damned loud and stupid for their own good. But for now he could rest, and not have to worry about watching another Marathon of Mettaton movies for a while. His Brother Papyrus seemed to adore the movies and the story ever since (y/n) told him about the stories. He has lost count how many times Papyrus watched those robot movies, not that it mattered now though he was sure those movies would make a come back but the Hobbit and The lord of the ring movies are a nice change, plus he never did like that robot, something about him rubbed him the wrong way when they were back down in the underground. Too Vain. 

Hence why he messaged (y/n) wanting to set a day, and soon, he hoped. He already began reading parts of the books to Pappy but that wasn’t enough for the tall skeleton. He also wanted to watch the movies as well, to see it “come to life” as he called it. Though if the movie visuals are as great and match up to the book he can’t blame pappy for wanting to watch it either.

His phone vibrated softly in his pocket seeing that (y/n) had replied…And (y/n) also sent an attachment. Why on earth? He clicked on the message, seeing the contents inside. 

“From (y/n/n); Hi, yeah sure would love too, should I bring some popcorn?” 

That was innocent enough, but the photo attached to it. It made him flush a deep blue on his face, he felt his magic pulse inside him and his eye flare as he observed the rather nsfw photo he had gotten.

He certainly wasn’t displeased by the photo at all, it was well sexy, kinky and you in the photo. The lighting, the way that sexy items of clothing sat on your body teasing him. Lord help him. 

He just didn’t expect to ever receive such a photo. Not in any lifetime did he expect a photo that acquired to his tastes if his reaction says anything. He caught himself panting and immediately stopped himself as he got ahold of himself, pushing away whatever impure thoughts to wash away as well and getting a hold of his magic.

He then got another text from (y/n)

“From (y/n/n) “Whoops!”

Whoops? 

Whoops indeed he thought as he chugged his bottle of ketchup a bit faster than usual and found himself shrinking more into the corner, hiding his phone more. It wasn’t necessary as he was well removed from everyone else in the bar and anyone who saw him would just think he’s a bit tipsy or just napping in an odd way and not bother him, unless it was Papyrus or Undyne but he would hear those two from a mile away and just teleport elsewhere if he had too. 

“What to do about this”He hummed as he typed out a reply.

“From Bone Boy; “I’m not in a pawsition to comment on that, but that looks very, very dograding”

He was totally kink shaming. If he would admit it kink shaming is his kink to some degree. And hell, those dog puns were begging to be used.it. He saw the opportunity and he took it. And by god did he.  
  
____________________^^^^^___________________  
  
“From (y/n/n); That was little Ruff? Throw me a bone here”  
  
He almost choked on his ketchup. His magic pulsed in him again and he could feel a tingly warm sensansion throughout his bones. She was just pushing the right buttons right now. Buttons that have not been pushed in a long time. He unconsciously tugged at his hoodie strings, twirling it back and forth in between his bony distal phalanges.

He had liked her, a small crush on the sweet tiny lass. Well tiny compared to him, with him standing at least 6’8. 6’9 on good days and if he stood up straight. Hell most humans were small. Hell if he didn’t have a size kink… 

He thought a bit about what to reply but think it would be better if it wasn’t so open.   
He teleported back to his room, landing on his bed and the bed gave a squeak from the sudden drop. He continued to twirl that string in hand, as his mind wondered. Should he cross that line? From friends to something more? He quietly hoped for more.

But was too late to go back now, his magic is active and if she was going to be a teasing brat well he knows what to do with brats. Even if she didn’t mean to be one, (y/n) set him off and he can’t stop now.

He set his phone up on the dresser, with the camera facing and looking up at him, him pullin up hi shirt exposing the bottom of his ribcage, unzipping his hoodie and with his magic he took the photo and was pleased at the result and he hoped it would get a good response. 

  
“To (y/n/n); “Don’t terrier self up about it, but this should get you hot under the collar“  
He sent it along with the photo he took, feeling really pleased with himself as he went back to the picture sent him by.. Accident and not so casually saved it to his phone and looked over it again. How could he not with that needy, hungry look on (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes. 

* * *

  
Reader’s P.O.V

* * *

You couldn’t believe your eyes. You almost dropped your phone, hell your jaw already dropped. What’s next your panties? Or have you already lost them?

You checked and they are still there.  
  


But by god's they should have dropped. You looked at the picture again of the Big skeleton. How can a Skeleton look sexy? You have no idea but Sans pulled it off with ease. Or Maybe you now had a skeleton monster fetish? That seems more plausible .   
  
Does this mean… he likes you? He doesn’t hate you. Well you were sure of that, you just hoped it wouldn’t become a one time thing… that would hurt. You shook that evil thought away. If that times comes you’d cross that bridge, but for now you will enjoy the moment and enjoy this picture of this sexy skeleton that is somehow, sexy. 

You unwrapped the blanket that was around you, shimmering it down your shoulders just show and took another Photo to go with a risky caption. 

“To Bone Boy; Maybe I want you to terrier me up”

You attached the photo and hit send, biting your lip as you did so. You were both excited and nervous about the outcome. What would he do? What would he say… what Other photo possibilities will he send? You only hoped it was the good kind. 

Your phone went off again, sending tingles down your spine and deep into your slightly aching core, dripping with need.

“From Bone Boy; Maybe I will” he sent along with another Photo of his of his now smirking cheeky grin that replaced his usual smile. A ripple of pleasure ran through you, making you shudder. 

Thinking of a reply, but before you could you got another message from him with him just saying “Safe word?”

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *poofs back out*
> 
> Wasn’t called the lazy writer for nothing ...


End file.
